


A Year In

by kiitos



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: In which Enjolras meets Grantaire whilst away on an internship then brings him home to meet The ABC. Absolutely nobody is convinced by the old "we're just friends" spiel.





	

It was something of a mystery. Enjolras had returned from his year long internship with a _friend_. An actual friend, the last time Enjolras made a friend was two years prior to his departure when Marius introduced Cosette to the group. Okay so he was a charismatic person and he could easily talk to anyone but he didn’t really make friends.

Enjolras brought him to the welcome back meeting with very little explanation, waving him to the back of the room where he immediately introduced himself to Joly and Bossuet. Enjolras then made his way to where Courfeyrac and Combeferre were waiting for him, not everyone had arrived yet so there was plenty of time to catch up.

“Okay, Enjy.” Courfeyrac asked, watching Enjolras watching the newcomer laughing at Bossuet. “Who’s that?”

“A friend. His name is Grantaire.” Enjolras answered nonchalantly.

“A friend?” Combeferre echoed, looking over his glasses at Enjolras.

Enjolras blinked, “a friend.”

Courfeyrac and Combeferre exchanged glances. “Did you meet him at the law firm?” Combeferre prompted, well-practised by now at understanding Enjolras.

“He worked at the coffee shop next door. Did we really get this many signatures on this LGBT education in schools petition? How did you manage that?” Enjolras flapped said petition at his two friends.

“Eponine, Cosette and Muischetta are an unholy trinity.” Courfeyrac grinned. “But that’s not important right now. You can’t bring cute boys home and expect Mommy and Daddy not to have questions.”

Both Combeferre and Enjolras regarded Courfeyrac with exasperation. “I don’t even want to know which of you is which.” Enjolras said, to Combeferre’s great approval. “and I didn’t bring him here because he’s cute.”

“But you agree that he’s cute?” Courfeyrac accused, practically bursting with excitement. He was extremely preoccupied with Enjolras’ love life or lack thereof, as the case had been for as long as any of them had known him. The idea that the immovable golden boy could have a crush on anyone was far too good to let go easily.

Enjolras however, only sighs. “We bonded over our shared enjoyment of shouting matches.”

His friends stared at him. Enjolras sighed some more. “Grantaire disagrees with almost everything I say, it keeps me sharp.”

Combeferre nodded thoughtfully. “That’s a good idea actually, opposing views will always make your own arguments stronger.”

Enjolras offered him a greatful smile. Combeferre had always been the reasonable one of their trio. Courfeyrac was the more excitable one and he was not impressed by any of this. He took the petition from Enjolras’ hands and hid it behind his own back. “You are not going to see this again until you give me a real explanation.” He said, with all the threat of a particularly disgruntled puppy.

Enjolras smiled at that. He had missed his friends a great deal whilst he was away and this conversation, this place, these people felt like home. “Fine.” He sighed dramatically. Courfeyrac grinned happily and shoved Comberferre over on the bench he was sat on so he could get comfortable.

“I met him on my first day at the firm. He said I looked like I needed a drink and made me honestly the best coffee I’ve ever had. We started talking and he gave me his number, not for that reason Courfeyrac, so don’t start. He made some comment about the book I was reading, something about the French revolution I think. Anyway long story short, he’s my friend and he needed somewhere to stay after his landlord decided to sell the flat he was renting.” Enjolras explained, rambling a little bit which was highly unlike him. Courfeyrac and Combeferre exchanged glances again.

“So you dragged him across the country to live here?” Combeferre asked very slowly, feeling like he might regret doing so.

“Oh no.” Enjolras replied like it was obvious. “He moved into the flat I was living in there about six months ago.”

Courfeyrac choked on the drink he was sipping from, elbowing Combeferre in the ribs as he flailed about trying to catch his breath. Combeferre yelped and clutched at his side as though he had been stabbed. Both actions attracted Joly’s attention who came rushing over.

“What’s happened? Who’s dying.” He exclaimed, circling both injured parties like a mother hen.

“Both of them apparently.” Enjolras said mildly, as though he was not at all bothered by any of this.

He caught Grantaire’s eye who beckoned him over with a jerk of his head, patting the space next to him when Enjolras got close. Enjolras settled himself into the spot and sighed, he was doing a lot of that tonight. “I promise I wasn’t lying when I said my friends are normal people.” He began, but then they both watched the small crowd gathering around Joly, Combeferre and Courfeyrac as more people arrived and Enjolras realised that may not appear to be the case.

“I mean, they’re a bit odd, but they’re good people. And they work hard, and they’re committed and…”

“Relax, Apollo.” Grantaire chuckled. “I like that your friends are complete weirdos. It’s just another thing I find endearing about you.”

Enjolras could feel his cheeks heating up, Grantaire had this effect on him. He was so openly fond of Enjolras and comfortable with blatant flirting with him. Even though they had known each other for almost a year, Enjolras still wasn’t quite used to it.

Grantaire squinted at him.  “Are you blushing, dear Apollo? Surely not.”

“You need to stop calling me that.” Enjolras grumbled.

Grantaire prodded him in the side. “I’ve been calling you Apollo for a whole year now, I’m not stopping now. Unless you think I’m going to embarrass you in front of your actual friends.”

Enjolras frowned, “you’re my actual friend.” He studied Grantaire for a second, then added. “Loser.”

The smile that took over Grantaire’s face warmed Enjolras somewhere deep in his chest, however he couldn’t respond as he was suddenly set upon by a very breathless Courfeyrac, who pointed an accusing finger.

“This is your fault.” He huffed.

“Mine?” Enjolras pointed to himself. “I’ve done nothing here, you’re the one who forgot how to drink.”

“You brought a cute boy to the meeting, it was distracting!” Courfeyrac  cried, indicating Grantaire who was watching the whole scene with interest. He looked around as though searching for someone, then affected a look of realisation.

“Cute, moi? Surely you jest?” He grinned. “Apollo does not think I’m cute. Apollo thinks I’m very annoying, don’t you, Apollo?”

“Will you shut up?” Enjolras hissed through gritted teeth. “Stop with the Apollo thing.”

“Make me.” Grantaire’s eyes glittered, challenging Enjolras, baiting him. He was just about to open his mouth to reply with what he was sure was going to be a witty comeback but what came out was sort of a squeak. He frowned, that wasn’t supposed to happen. Grantaire looked smug. Courfeyrac looked positively gleeful.

“I like him, Enjy. You can stay,” he addressed Grantaire, holding out a hand. “I’m Courfeyrac.”

“Grantaire.” Granataire supplied, shaking the offered hand. “Will you introduce me to the rest of the group? Apollo is a terrible host.”

“Only if you explain the Apollo thing.” Courfeyrac replied.

Grantaire appeared to consider this for about a nanosecond. “Deal.”

Enjolras was beginning to regret every one of his decisions in that past 12 months that had led to this excruciating moment. Fortunately he was then set upon by three very excitable and slightly angry women so he didn’t really have time to feel sorry for himself. Cosette, Eponine and Musichetta demanded every detail of his internship even though he had regularly skyped with the group and kept them updated on his progress. The fact that he had left the small detail of Grantaire out however was apparently the greatest sin. He sighed inwardly and settled in for some very intense questioning whilst absolutely not stealing glances at Grantaire. Honest.


End file.
